Quentin Standing
Quentin Standing is a Craftsman constable trying to make enough money to provide for his wife and young daughter. After making a name for himself bringing down crime lords and petty thieves in Stlinkeep, Quentin moved with his family to Istoriya were he got himself a position as a Craftsman working for a noble family there. Physical Description Quentin takes pride in keeping his short brown beard well-groomed as well as his hair cut just above his shoulders and tucked behind his ears. His eyes are a dark blue that matches the blue and yellow which adorns his iron Craftsman armour. His armour also shows the symbol of Moira just like all the other Craftsmen's in Istoriya. Quentin carries a greatsword which is sheathed on his lower back. Backstory Early Life Quentin Standing grew up in the town of Stlinkeep to his parents Tandor and Alina. He went to school at Casterly College in the city center and that's where he fell in love with his childhood sweetheart, Madison Brooks, and got her pregnant while they were both studying law. Because of this, Quentin made the decision that he would leave his study and enlist with the Craftsmen of Kelmarth so that he could get enough coin to support Madison and their newborn daughter, Cassandra, or Cassie. Sergeant for the Craftsmen Quentin worked as a Craftsman for years and for a while was tasked with helping out a sickly cleric, Tobi Ward, and his adviser Gramop as they investigated various petty crimes among the city. After the case of a missing boy was brought to Quentin's attention, it lead him to taking down The Stlinkeep Flesher, a crime lord in the city, earning him fame among the Craftsmen and a promotion to Sergeant. Quentin started doing more and more work on investigations around the city and brought various thieves and criminals to their sentence. Moving to Istoriya For her whole life Madison had dreamt of moving to the city of Istoryia, and to have her daughter grow up in a beautiful city like that instead of the crime-ridden hell-hole that Stlinkeep was. So, Quentin reached out to one of the esteemed nobles of Istoriya, Gavril Zonaves, with the hope of securing a position for himself as a Craftsman over there. Gavril responded swiftly and said he would be more than happy to make space for Quentin, so Quentin along with his now wife Madison and 3-year-old daughter Cassie, left Stlinkeep behind for the city of Istoriya. Quentin and Gavril ended up getting along very well and in no-time Quentin was assigned to patrol the quadrant around where the Zonaves family lived and did business. Soon enough, Quentin was able to get himself and his family some long-term lodgings and became a constable for the Craftsmen. The Moira's Star Murders On one of Quentin's nights out on patrol he came across a group of figures trying to break into the small church store, Moira's Star. He then also bumped into an elf called Chast'Krov, who offered his services in stopping these thieves. Everything ended up going sideways as it turned out that Chast was working with one of the thieves named Dezrel Thatcher. Chast played with Quentin's mind and magically managed to make him involuntarily leave the scene. The magic wore off quickly though and Quentin returned to the scene of the crime just in time to find Chast fleeing it. Quentin and Sergei, one of his Craftsmen, chased Chast down and killed him in the street. Upon returning to Moira's Star Quentin realised the extent of what Chast, Dezrel, and his men had actually done. They had sliced the necks of all of Father Lazarev's children in the rooms above while they slept and stolen all of the stores wares. Quentin went to tell the town magistrate about the incident first thing the next morning and then went to visit Mama Nadeska's Boarding House, where it had been said that the criminal Dezrel had been staying. When arriving Quentin met with Mama Nadeska herself as well as Theadora, a violist from one of the bardic schools in the town whom he had meet a few times earlier. He found out that Dezrel had skipped town during the night and that Chast had had ties to the church as well as to the Polska. After questioning Theadora a little further before letting her go, Quentin organised a warrant going out for Dezrel's arrest and planned to look into this whole conspiracy further. Individuals of Importance * Madison Standing: Quentin's wife and the mother of his child. Quentin & Madison met while both studying law at Casterly College before they fell in love and Madison became pregnant with their daughter Cassie. Quentin wants more than anything to be able to give his family a good life and keep them safe. * [[Cassie Standing|'Cassie Standing']]: Cassie is the daughter of Quentin & Madison. Quentin wants to build a life for her and give her every opportunity in the world. * Gavril Zonaves: Gavril gave Quentin a place in the Istoriya Craftsmen. Although Quentin doesn't get along with him all too well, he spends a lot of his time with Gavril and collecting debts for him. Quentin reports directly to Gavril and his family. Character Information Notable Items Craftsman Chainmail, Light Crossbow, Crowbar, Dagger, Greatsword, Playing Cards, Torches, Waterskin, Whip Abilities Fighter Abilities: Second Wind, Action Surge, Extra Attack, Great Weapon Fighting, Brute Force Feats: Great Weapon MasterCategory:Character Category:Player Character Category:Jasher Drake Category:Craftsmen of Kelmarth Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Primed RP Category:Stlinkeep Category:Brute Category:Istoriya